30 Prompts, 30 Stories
by Rugiku
Summary: A collection of drabbles on Sengoku Basara. Mostly DateSana SanaDate unless specified. Ch 6: "Yukimura... I need to tell you something. Something really important."
1. Moonlight

**First Basara fanfiction written by me. On request from my friend Uyre on Deviantart, there will be images (I think) accompanying these drabbles. Basically, 30 prompts for a collection of stories. Wish me luck~! :3**

**Should be SanaDate unless I specify.**

**Okay, then. First prompt to fall out of the lid of my carving-tool box is:**

_**Moonlight + identifying constellations**_

**Um… Okay then! I've got something! However, this is complete bullshit. I have no idea what the coast of Japan looks like…especially at that time. O_O**

* * *

><p>The one thing that Yukimura Genjiro Sanada did not do in his right mind was leave his spears behind at camp. Sure they had finished a siege upon a castle that the Kai had been keeping their eye upon for many a month and thus, had resulted in many cheers and the handing round of drinks. After many congratulations and a rather forceful debriefing (he made an acquaintance with the main wall which – to his surprise – was very sturdy), Yukimura decided to walk along the endless stretch of sandy beach visible from the top turret in which he had accommodated – just to clear his head.<p>

A faint breeze ran across the crooked coastline upon which Yukimura suddenly found himself. It was a welcome change to the stifling heat within the castle walls. Even the waves were subdued in their incessant rushing, as if they were tired of reaching out over the land, trying to swallow it whole. Yukimura's feet dug lightly into the damp sand and he gleefully wriggled his toes, sinking deeper and deeper into the crumbling earth. Jumping out of the decent foot-sized hole he had created, Yukimura suddenly felt the urge to run along the wet coastline. With no destination at all: run for the sake of running.

So he ran.

He ran down the beach, sand kicking up in his wake, laughing and hooting like a maniac all the way to the dark cluster of rocks at the other end. It was only when Yukimura drew close to the tumbled boulders that he saw the dark figure glaring down at him from atop the rocky mound. Instantly recognising the signature blue coat, Yukimura skidded to a halt, blood thrumming in his veins.

Masamune Date stared coolly down at Yukimura, moonlight glistening off the porcelain cup in his hands, his silver eyes thrown into shadow. The cub of Kai instinctively reached for his long spears, but instead, groped at air. For a moment, Yukimura stared stupidly at where his weapons should be – in his hands – before realising that they still needed cleaning in his room.

For a moment, Yukimura considered running away – but that would be disrespectful of the name of Kai. On the other hand, forgetting his spears was a black mark against his clan's esteemed reputation anyway.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

As Yukimura repeatedly berated himself mentally, something sharp and distinctly cup-like rapped him smartly on the head. Clear sake showered down on him, drenching him in pungent liquor.

"Stop looking constipated and get up here," snapped Masamune as he found himself another shallow cup to hold his drink.

Yukimura stood stock still for a moment, mentally processing what had just happened. Did Masamune Date really just invite him – the Tiger cub of Kai, Yukimura Genjiro Sanada, his enemy – to drink?

"Did you hear me before, or are you deaf? Wipe that stupid expression off your face and get up here." The order in the voice was so powerful that Yukimura almost jumped to attention and followed the commands. Almost.

"Why are you here?" Yukimura demanded, his voice shaking slightly.

The One-Eyed Dragon glared back down at Yukimura, as if debating whether or not to reply.

"There's less pollution here so the stars are clearer," Masamune said after a moment of deliberation. "It's the day when Kojuro and I go stargazing."

Masamune paused, his expression furrowing. _Why did I add that detail?_ He wondered before shrugging. _Must've had too much to drink already._

"Where is your retainer?" Yukimura asked, gingerly sitting on the edge of a grassy rock and accepting the offered red cup. Holding it steady, he allowed The One-Eyed Dragon to fill it with the grace of any sober man.

"Kojuro is… uh, out," mumbled Masamune.

"So you do not know."

"…"

"I see." Yukimura's gaze turned to the still ocean, eerily quiet and dark.

Above the inky expanse was a shower of glimmering stars. _He is right,_ Yukimura thought. _It is quite clear here. It is certainly much clearer than the Kai estate._

They sat in silence for a while, each filling the other's cup when it got too low. The sickle-moon slowly wandered across the sparkling sky and as it reached its peak, the two on the rocks had lazily reclined over the hard surface.

"The Monkey Constellation," Masamune drawled, finger tracing out the dancing figure in the heavens. "The most goddamn annoying one."

Yukimura's eyelids drooped. "Why?" he mumbled.

"It's always the first one I find. That and it dances on the tail of the dragon." He growled, lifting his cup only to find that it was empty.

Yukimura tilted his half-empty bottle over Masamune's waiting cup, slopping most of the contents on the gloved hand rather than in the dish.

"So where is the Dragon?"

Masamune easily traced out the rippling, starry figure. "The horns are the moon."

Yukimura laughed.

"What?" snapped Masamune, struggling to sit upright even though it was clear neither could stand, let alone fight.

"What happens when the moon isn't in the shape of a smile?"

"_When the dragon's horns weigh too heavily, the tiger carries the load across the sky in its stead. _That's what I remember Kojuro telling me at least." Masamune sank back to the ground, suddenly exhausted.

"Uh huh." Yukimura blankly replied, clearly not having processed what was said.

Masamune turned his head to look at the other. Yukimura, feeling his gaze, instinctively turned as well until they were face to face. Their noses almost bumped, but neither drew back. They had been caught in a moment that might have been inevitable since the moment they crossed blades on the battlefield, but both hung back like the repelling ends of a weak magnet.

His silver eye searched deep brown ones – blindly, foolishly trusting, yet a little hopeful.

A small smile touched the One-Eyed Dragon's lips and he turned back to the show of stars glittering across the night sky. A few moments later, he heard a soft snore come from the red clad warrior and Masamune finally relinquished himself to sleep.

Kojuro Katakura returned several minutes later.

"I've got the blankets, but I'm afraid that several of our men started a drinking gam-" The retainer stared incredulously the snoring pair, stinking of alcohol.

Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>x'D No kiss for you here~! <strong>

**Just teasing. The next one should come sometime…**


	2. Impact

**I feel like SanaDate again I think. Next is…**

**Hey! Two fell out this time. They are:**

_**Amnesia + caring**_** and,**

_**Love bites/ hickeys**_

**Oh dear god.**

* * *

><p>He woke to a throbbing ache in his head. His shoulders were stiff with tension that worsened the pain. The world swayed beneath him like a boat in a storm and if he was correct, he was riding something. Feeling ill, the boy tilted haphazardly to the side and vomited neatly off the side of the… of a…<p>

Of… what was it called?

"Agh! Give me some warning before you do that, Yukimura!" The boy jolted when he realised he was not alone upon the moving… thing. Seated behind him was a larger, handsome man in blue with an eye patch on his right eye. His other eye was a proud slit of mercury, though it had softened with worry.

The thing he was sitting on whinnied softly and stomped once before halting from its swaying gait.

"Who…?" The boy frowned in confusion and felt pain spike within his head. Lifting a hand to the source of the pain, he flinched when he touched something swollen and tender. His hand came away from his head sticky and red. The other man swiftly grabbed his hand and reprimanded him from touching.

"You're injured. Or did you forget about falling off that cliff?"

"Um…" The boy thought hard, ignoring the occasional stab of pain in his head. Everything before now was a huge blur. His memories were an expanse of colourless grey as if they had been covered with a thick veil.

A look of incredulity passed over the blue man's features. "You've got to be kidding!"

The other made an exclamation of annoyance. "Look, Sanada. Don't you remember the be-"

A whirling four-bladed weapon whizzed out from behind a tree, striking the larger mounted man in the shoulder. The man in blue fell from his mount and landed heavily in the dirt, breath rushing out of his lungs in an audible whoosh.

Another man landed in a plume of darkness next to the youngest boy, crying, "Danna! Why are you with the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu? How did you become injured?" This one had coppery hair and dressed from head to toe in varying shades of black and green. From the ground, the blue-clad man angrily wrenched the curiously shaped weapon from its place lodged in his armour. Clearly he was not injured, though judging by the expression on the weapon's owner face that state would have changed had he not been more worried about his clueless charge.

Without the steed's proper rider on back, the thing bucked and snorted, throwing the youngest boy off, only to be caught be the man in green.

When everything was calm and the dust cleared, the youngest boy finally asked the question weighing on his mind ever since he came to.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

><p>"So you mean to say that Yukimura fell off a cliff and managed to concuss himself hard enough to develop amnesia." Yukimura (as he had just found out after an hour of explanation from his sort-of-retainer, Sasuke, who was currently dressing the wound on his head) sat patiently in 'his' room and listened to the full story from the man in blue, Masamune Date. Said man was currently tied up and dumped on the opposite side of the room.<p>

"Look, I've already told you everything I know until you found us," growled Masamune. "He was unconscious until just before you came along."

"Lord Shingen is not going to be pleased when he finds out about Yukimura's amnesia." The ninja sighed as he tied off the bandage around his head. "Shut your eyes," added Sasuke, and Yukimura obediently shut them, feeling a soft, wet swab ghost over the crusted blood on his face.

Upon some self-reflection, Yukimura found out that all he had forgotten was the various names of objects and people in his life. For example, his name (Yukimura) and the animal he was riding (apparently it was called a 'horse').

The name 'Shingen' however, stirred a feeling of unfounded excitement and loyalty.

For a moment, Yukimura heard a strangled yelp and a sound akin to something blunt being struck against flesh. The first possibility that came to mind was that Sasuke had attacked Masamune, but that would be impossible because he could still feel the ninja cleaning his face. So he dismissed that idea.

Had he opened his eyes at that moment, Yukimura would have seen a clone of Sasuke slug Masamune in the face before disappearing silently in a puff of darkness.

"There. All better," said Sasuke, a genuine smile on his face. He'd wanted to hit the One-Eyed Dragon for a while now. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Yukimura mumbled, "My back and shoulders hurt as well."

"Okay, just take off your coat and I'll check for you." Sasuke packed away the soiled cloths he had used and fixed a glare on Masamune.

"You. Out." He snapped.

Masamune opened his mouth in protest, but in one movement Sasuke had grabbed the back of the One-Eyed Dragon's collar and thrown him out through the door, sliding the screen shut with a snap.

Meanwhile, Yukimura had finally pulled off his red gloves. Placing them neatly to the side with a red bandana, he felt Sasuke's gentle hands ease the leather jacket off his stiff shoulders. Yukimura heard the ninja suck in a sharp breath.

Yukimura's shoulders were mottled with dark purple bruises, presumably shaped by unforgiving coastal rocks, but hidden under the discoloured flesh were darker spots of broken blood vessels similar in size to those of love bites. They would have gone unnoticed if one wasn't looking for them. Or a ninja. Sadly, Sasuke was both a ninja and looking for them. Just in case.

"Is it really bad?" the brunette asked.

Without hesitation, Sasuke said, "No, it's fine."

"Just wait here. I need to grab some ointment and take care of a few things." Yukimura had a feeling that if his bodyguard had that dangerous glint in his eye, someone was going to be hurt very badly.

Minutes passed and the silence became eerie. Yukimura nervously picked at the thick turban of bandages around his head. When the door abruptly slid open again, he flinched and sat bolt upright as if he were a young child caught with his hand in the mochi bowl.

"Danna, are you okay? You look nervous." Sasuke shut the door and settled into a kneeling position behind Yukimura, peeling off his gauntlets and opening a container of salve.

"I'm fine," Yukimura muttered. "Where is Masamune-dono?"

Sasuke's hands paused in spreading cream over the dark bruises. "He's… gone."

"Gone where?"

"…Home."

There was a heavy pause.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Yukimura twisted around to face his body guard.

Sasuke, in true fashion, laughed at his question.

He then returned to his task at hand. "Of course not. Though that can't really be said if Lord Shingen sees him on his way out. Speaking of which-"

As if on cue the Tiger of Kai burst in through the sliding door, a furious expression on his face.

"YUUUUUUKIMURAAAAAA!" He roared, as he slammed the oblivious cub in the face with his fist. Sasuke had instinctively leapt out of the way, still chortling merrily.

Through the clearing dust, debris and newly made doorway, Yukimura slowly peeled himself off the cracked compound wall. The brunette groaned and lifted a hand to his face, before he promptly shouted back with apparent glee:

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"Good grief. He's back to normal," muttered Sasuke.

And so, the cycle of life goes on.

* * *

><p><strong>This ended up much more fun to write than the one before. lol<strong>

**Also, I'm not sure if I edited the chapter before...**


	3. Creeper

**Sorry for being ridiculously late. Life just ran me over.**

**Hm…**

**This time it's:**

_**Demons + kidnapping**_** and,**

_**Watching horror movies**_

**It shall be present era. SanaDate again. I'm fairly sure. That and I'm awful at writing horror. Ridiculously butchered the ages as well. ouo**

* * *

><p>"<em>Be careful around here! It's dark so don't let them creep up on you." The man lifted a hand to finger his worn eye patch, remembering exactly how he lost half his sight. <em>

"_Yessir!" cried the other and he spun back, two flaming torches in each hand lighting the way down the stone corridor. The ceiling grew higher and higher, slowly sinking into darkness as the two adventurers walked deeper into the cave. _

"_What's that?" gasped the soldier holding the torches. He pointed one down the way where a blue light was growing bigger and bigger. The man with the eye patch gave no reply and when the light was close enough, he drew the sword at his hip. _

"_It's them. It's the Creepers. We must be getting close!" Charging forward into the tiny space of darkness between the bright torchlight and eerie blue soul-light, the man with the eye patch suddenly disappeared._

"_Captain! Where are you?" The soldier with the torches ran forward to where he just saw his captain. There was only blank, rough stone floor. The soldier frantically swung one torch around then dropped one to feel the floor in case it was another trap that had swallowed his comrade. Behind him, the blue light drew closer and closer. _

_Scared, the soldier scrambled back up. "Someone, help me!" he screamed, not noticing how close the blue light had gotten. _

"_I'll help you," whispered the blue light and ghostly hands reached out toward the soldier who whirled around to face his adversary too late._

"NOOOOOOOO!" shrieked five-year-old Yukimura and dove back under the doona over the collapsible hotel bed, shivering.

"Relax Yuki, it's just a movie," said his older brother Sasuke. He gently patted the quivering lump in the sheets.

"The Creepers are gunna get me!" wailed Yukimura as his hand whipped out and grabbed a pillow as if that one moment of exposed skin could allow 'the Creepers' to grab and eat him.

Sasuke just chuckled lightly and reached into the bag of chips they had bought from a corner shop earlier that day. "Whoops, we've run out of snacks. I'm going to go get more."

Yukimura wriggled out of the sheets and clamped himself around Sasuke's waist and squeaked, "Don't go! I don't wanna be eaten!"

"You're not going to be eaten. It's just a movie, Yukimura. It's fake." Sasuke sighed heavily and pried his younger brother off his leg.

"But the Creepers-"

"The Creepers aren't going to get you! It's all lights and dangling wires, okay?"

"I don't want you to go, 'Suke." sniffed Yukimura, reattaching himself to his older brother. Sasuke sighed again, opening the door.

"How about I leave someone with you? Or you can come with me." Sasuke suggested, gently disengaging his person from panicked five-year-old hands.

Yukimura's mouth drooped into an unhappy pout as he picked at the red pyjamas with tigers on them. "The old lady behind the candy desk doesn't like me. And she smells like flu."

Sasuke smiled gently and patted his younger brother's tawny, fluffy hair. "Okay. I'll find someone to stay with you."

Just at that moment, the next door opened and two men, one in his thirties and another who looked around Sasuke's age walked out.

"Hey, can you mind my little brother for ten minutes? I need to go grab some food but he doesn't want to be left alone." Sasuke asked the two men.

The older man glanced at little Yukimura and back at his annoyed companion then nodded and held out his hand. "Kojuro. This one's Masamune."

Masamune scowled at Kojuro and huffily stood to the side as Sasuke left.

"Ten minutes!" he shouted after the receding back. Sasuke just waved once at the eye patched man as he jogged around the corner.

"Alright, let's get you back inside," said Kojuro and lifted the little boy. Placing the tiny body into Masamune's hands, Kojuro nodded once.

"I'll be back with take out in ten minutes as well."

"Hey!"

"I expect you to play nice with the kid, Masamune." Kojuro's tone became condescending.

"Don't just dump him on me you bastard!"

"And no bad language either. The kid looks like he's at an impressionable age."

Yukimura was fiddling with the end of his long hair, completely unaware.

"Yeah, real impressionable." Masamune muttered to Kojuro's receding back.

Turning back into Yukimura's room, he found that the sofa bed was a mess and the television was playing a bad, nameless horror movie. The only light came from the neighbouring building and the television.

"Yep, you're great at not scaring your younger brother." Muttered Masamune as he put Yukimura on the bed. The little boy grabbed his pillow from under the covers and sat expectantly on the edge of the bed.

Masamune flicked on a light and the soft yellow glow filled the room. Reaching for the remote, the older boy flicked through the channels before getting bored and switched it off.

"It's getting late so you should probably go to sleep." At the word sleep, Yukimura flinched as if something big, black and dangerous-looking had flown at him.

"Dun wanna," Yukimura mumbled into his pillow. "The Creepers might get me."

Masamune frowned. "Creepers?"

Yukimura pointed at the television. "Yeah. Creepers. They creep up behind you in the dark and eat you but they disappear if you look at them."

Masamune groaned and rubbed his face. Just what he needed: a spooked kid.

"I'll watch out for the Creepers so you can go to sleep, kid." Masamune sat in the small armchair by the window. Yukimura pulled a curious face then leapt out of bed and into Masamune's lap.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" growled Masamune as Yukimura settled rather resolutely, curling into the crook of his arm. The pillow Yukimura clutched was almost as big as he.

"Can't sleep by myself."

Masamune held in a frustrated 'ARGH!' and repositioned Yukimura so he was more comfortable. _At least it explained why there was only one bed in the room_, thought Masamune.

The child was silent for a few moments before asking, "Why do you have an eye patch?"

Masamune rolled his remaining eye.

"I was in a fight and they hurt me badly."

"Who? The Creepers?"

Masamune paused.

"Yeah, the Creepers."

Yukimura gasped and sat upright. "How did you survive?" Masamune pulled the kid back down and settled into a more comfortable position in the padded chair.

"I fought them off with Kojuro, the other guy I was with."

"But-" Masamune placed a fingertip to Yukimura's lips.

"I told you. I fought the Creepers off and they all ran away," Yukimura let out a soft 'wow!' and hugged his pillow tighter. "So they're all scared of me so you can go to sleep now. If any Creepers come, you can count on me to protect you."

"And 'Suke too?"

"Yeah." Masamune just assumed that this "'Suke" was the older brother from before.

"Okay." Murmured Yukimura and he yawned loudly. In a few short moments, Yukimura was already snoring gently. Masamune stared down at the tiny sleeping figure and tilted his head up to see the moon grinning down on the city.

Yukimura didn't need to know that it was a night like this that Masamune lost his sight. He could remember the tear of flesh and the hot rush of blood down his face and neck. The pain that still niggled at him through that damaged eye – a washed out, weak sensation compared to the first cut – reminded Masamune that it was Kojuro who had found him crumped on the floor, bleeding out.

Kojuro who had cleaned and bandaged the wound. Kojuro who had listened to his shouted threats and temper tantrums.

Kojuro who had found all five of those gang members and torn out their right eyes in revenge.

Masamune gently brushed the rough fabric of the eye patch and let his left eye slide closed.

Sasuke was the first back despite his hold up. The shrivelled lady at the candy bar downstairs had given him an appraising look then commented on his clothes. Looking in the mirror opposite his door, he eyed the loose sweat pants and black shirt he always wore.

Sure the shirt had a high neck and detached sleeves that looped around his middle finger but he couldn't see how the low cut at the back was feminine enough to warrant the whole twenty minute speech in front of the hotel manager.

Maybe it was the bandana…

Shrugging, Sasuke slid the hotel card into the slot and peeked into the dark room.

"Yuki?" he called softly.

There, in the armchair by the window bathed in moonlight, was the younger of the two men he had left Yukimura with and in his lap slept said younger brother himself.

"Are they asleep?" asked a voice and Sasuke whirled around to face it.

The other man – Kojuro – was standing in the hallway behind him holding boxes of takeout. From its appearance, it was pizza.

"Yeah." Sasuke murmured and Kojuro left to store the food in his hotel room. Sasuke left his bags of chips and sweets on the bedside table and silently walked up to the snoozing pair. Gently tugging on the boy, Sasuke found that Yukimura's small hands had latched onto Masamune's dark undershirt and not the pillow as he had expected. A little jealousy spiked in Sasuke's heart and he pulled a little too hard on Yukimura's grasping hands.

The hand not supporting Yukimura's back shot up and clumsily caught Sasuke's wrist.

"Hm? Oh, you're back." Muttered Masamune sleepily before releasing Sasuke's wrist and relinquishing Yukimura.

"G'night," Masamune mumbled drowsily as Kojuro came back around to pick up him up. "Thought you were a Creeper."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff~ I can't write fluff!**

**I suddenly thought that Sasuke's shirt is rather feminine. : (lol)**

**Also, demons and kidnap… what demons and kidnap?**


	4. Sleepover

_**Sleepover + staying up late**_

**Now what to do…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yukimura pulled the ancient looking doorbell by the traditional sliding door of the Date estate. The day was falling fast and Yukimura groped for the bell again, hearing the loud chime ring through the house. His breath frosted in front of his face and the brunet shoved his gloved hands deeper into the red bomber jacket he was wearing.<p>

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and there stood his friend and field-rival: Masamune Date.

"**Sorry** to keep you waiting." Masamune stepped to the side, letting the young cub of the soccer team in. Inside was much warmer than outside but the room still retained a certain degree of chill. Yukimura kicked off his shoes then placed them neatly to the side and stepped up into Masamune's house.

"It's really cold outside." Commented Yukimura, as he stripped off his gloves and pushed them into his pockets. Masamune grunted in agreement while sticking his head into the parlour to tell Kojuro that Yukimura had arrived.

"Come on, I'll show you to the living room." They traversed the house which was a lot smaller than one would expect judging by the exterior. Masamune's living room was average sized and sparsely decorated with traditional tatami matting, a small kotatsu and a single cabinet with a television and analogue clock atop the wooden surface.

For an heir to one of the largest companies in Japan, Masamune didn't have a lot at home.

Yukimura sat down under the heater and was glad for the warmth. Masamune disappeared and soon returned with a tray of tea and dango. Yukimura and Masamune then spent the rest of the evening chatting about whatever popped into their heads, eating dango and drinking tea.

It was closer to midnight when Masamune stood and opened one of the sliding doors in the living room. The moon was waxing, its slim shadow still visible next to the bright half-face. Cold oozed in through the still night and Yukimura shrank back under the thick kotatsu blanket.

Shivering, Masamune joined Yukimura under the blanket and after a few moments of wriggling, they both faced the open garden.

The Date estate's garden was much more lavish than the house yet just as understated. There was a small, slightly iced-over pond, huge fish paddled around in the gently swirling water and was filtered by a small, man-made stream that ran out of the garden then back under the fence and into the pool. A bare acacia tree stood gracefully twisted on the left by a sizeable patch of winter vegetables. There was no stone garden; just the odd tree that sprouted out of their own personal mound of grass. Yukimura assumed, through his knowledge of his eye-patched rival, that those trees that grew strongly in the hilly, snow-covered garden were sakura.

"Your garden is beautiful, Masamune Date." Yukimura commented quietly. Masamune huffed in amusement beside him.

"Kojuro likes gardening so we made a big garden," Masamune shifted slightly to sip his tea. "I like how he takes good care of our land."

Yukimura hummed a soft response and laid his head on his elbow, fluffy hair within range of Masamune's absent-minded hands. Yukimura dozed as Masamune gently toyed with Yukimura's hair, petting it when he got tired.

"Yukimura, wake up." The younger brunet returned to consciousness, and tilted his head to look directly into Masamune's silver eye. Dimly, he registered the chiming of the clock behind them on the cabinet.

Masamune leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Yukimura's lips. He pulled away to watch the familiar (yet still amusing) blush creep up Yukimura's neck and onto his face.

"Happy New Year, Yukimura."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff and finally a kiss for you guys. :)<strong>


	5. Late Again

**I haven't updated this story in a while! Agh, why must you be so cruel school life?**

**Anyway, this time it's…**

**_Keeping Pets_**

**And who better to do this than Ieyasu and Tadakatsu!**

* * *

><p>A thick, wet tongue swiped over my eyes, leaving a slimy trail along my face. I groaned and rolled over but something very heavy jumped on my back and ripped off the yellow sheets.<p>

It was winter and all I wanted to do was curl up and hibernate, but no!

I opened my eyes to see Tadakatsu, my huge German Shepherd, staring down on me with a not-too-impressed expression on his visage.

I twisted around to see my alarm clock flashing dismally in the bright light. It was almost eight-thirty: the time for homeroom. Jolting upright, I tumbled out of bed. Tadakatsu woofed once and pulled the sheets he had yanked off me back onto the bed in a relatively neat pile.

I stumbled into the bathroom – mornings were never a time in which I was very coordinated – and hurriedly brushed my teeth. I splashed water onto my face and the fogginess in my brain faded a little.

Dragging on my school clothes and jamming my black hat onto my head, I glanced at the microwave clock again. 8:27

I wasn't going to make it!

Nagamasa was already on my case for being late to school twice already but-

Tadakatsu came charging from behind and picked me up by the back of my trousers and in no time, I was at school.

I guess that was the literal meaning to 'flying by the seat of your pants'…

"ACK! MY BAG!"

Tadakatsu's soft nose nudged my back and around his neck was my bag, papers and lunch haphazardly shoved inside.

"Oh, um…"

"Tokugawa-kun! Why is your pet on school grounds? Don't you know that it is against the rules?"

Nagamasa pointed at me and I promptly wilted with every step I took toward the Principal's office. In the distance, I heard the bell ring.

Late again.

And the cycle of life continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Being lazy~<strong>


	6. Confessions

**_Misunderstandings _this time.**

**DateSana!**

**Thanks to Flyingwolf112 for her reminder that I hadn't updated in ages! This story's for you~!**

* * *

><p>The sunlight glittered off the nearby river as the two boys from Basara High sat by the bank, bathed in the sunset.<p>

"It's so pretty!" smiled Yukimura. His hands toyed with the long grass, knotting and plaiting them into tiny rings. Masamune Date sat beside him, looking intently at the rather naïve junior. "If I had my camera, I'd take a photo for Sasuke."

Masamune frowned for a moment and he turned back, looking at the blistering sunset.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, Yukimura." The eye patched youth said. Yukimura turned to him, eyes sparkling expectantly.

"Well…" Masamune looked anywhere but at Yukimura, starting his speech. "Keiji asked Sasuke and I – well, just me I guess. Keiji asked me to help him with his art project. And it helped me realise that I should appreciate my friends more."

Masamune fidgeted while the soccer ace kept staring.

"Is that why you were so nice to me these past few days?"

Um.

"Well, what I meant to say was… I mean…"

"Yes?"

"I kinda… I… I…"

"I broke your camera by accident."

The next day, Masamune Date was sporting a black eye and as a result, was crashing into things at every turn. Yukimura, however, was kept at the police station for battery and assault.

And the cycle of life continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Masamune has a black eye on his good eye. You can see where this leads…<strong>

**Though Masamune doesn't~! /shot**


End file.
